naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinzo Yuki
Theme Voice Appearance Shinzo is a young man, standing at 180 cm (6’0) with light purple hair that covers his left eye. Besides his purple hair his most noticeable feature are his ice blue eyes, that seem to glow when his chakra is activated. Even though he lives in the desert Shinzo has a pale complexion. He has never once tanned or burnt his skin in the harsh sun. Shinzo possess an athletic build, built more for speed than power. He is by no means small and has noticeable muscle tone but he is not huge. Shinzos clothes are not what one would expect to wear in the desert. While most would cover up from the harsh rays of the sun, Shinzo wears a black sleeveless shirt with black forearm sleeves. The shirt itself has a high collar that Shinzo utilizes during sandstorms to cover his mouth and nose. He has a dark red sash that wraps diagonally around his torso, starting from his right hip and up over his left shoulder. Shinzo wears beige shinobi pants and black sandals. Personality A curious individual, Shinzo longs to see the world and explore. He is a very loyal person, often putting others well being before his own. This goes hand in hand with his heroic personality, willing to lay his life on the line for his friends and family. It is this personality type that has set Shinzos goal for the future. He dreams to be Kazekage so he can make not just Suna, but the world a better place. Shinzo can be slightly shy at first but is willing to open up to almost anyone. Once one gets to know him and he lets a few of his walls down Shinzo becomes a very playful person. Often joking around with friends and is frequently snarky and sarcastic. However, this will vary depending how deep the bond has become with someone. Shinzo possess a strong competitive streak that was embedded in him by Kain. Always up to meet the challenge, Shinzo is confident in his abilities and is not afraid to get in the thick of it. However, like most, Shinzo does possess flaws. Never knowing his parents has left him with emotional turmoil. Not knowing where he comes from Shinzo often feels alone even if he is surrounded by people. He is not great at expressing his emotions and because of this that he keeps a lot bottled up. Background 100 Years Ago Born to the head of the Yuki clan Shinzo started his life seemingly normal. He had two loving parents, his father Asahi and mother Sarina that would do anything for him. His father the current clan head was already making plans to teach his son all he knew about their kekkai genkai and how to govern a clan. However, it seemed fate was not going to be kind to them. Just over 3 months since his birth the clans village was attacked. Bandits and enemy ninja alike joined forces to attack the snowy village in search of women to breed powerful ninja. Hearing that the clan heads child was only recently born, one daring ninja went to the clan compound. Making his way deeper and deeper he finds a crying Shinzo and his mother alone. Not wanting her child to be taken Sarina attacked the intruder. However, due to her peaceful lifestyle she was struck down quickly. As the intruder closed in on Shinzo it seemed as if all was lost for the poor infant. But it seemed that fate was finally on Shinzos side. In a desperate cry out the entire room was frozen solid. It seemed that the infant had prematurely called on his kekkai genkai. But the effect would seem to be terrible. All three bodies that occupied the room were trapped in that ice. With the battle won Asahi returned to his home though what he had found was terrible. Nothing but a block of ice that was so thick he could only see a few inches in. Trying to break into the room he called upon the other members that were now entering the compound. At first it seemed that it would work, breaking the ice bit by bit. Inching into the room slowly he came upon his dead wife. Losing his composure slightly he urged himself onward not wanting his son to stay trapped. As he kept gaining ground he started to see one large figure and one smaller figure. As he broke the larger figure out, the body fell to the floor and shattered. Not wanting to waste any time Asahi quickly started back to work. As the smaller figure came into view Asahi gave the ice one last strike. As the ice broke off he knew that it would only take a few more tried before his son was in his arms. But what happened next will puzzle not only him, but the entire Yuki clan for generations. As the ice started to fall away, in its place formed more ice. Not believing it to be true Asahi struck again. However the cycle repeated itself with the ice falling away only to reform again. Letting out a loud yell Asahi repeated this for a week straight, not resting until his body had given out on him. As realization started to creep in Asahi knew he had to think about the clan not just his family. With their defenses low and knowing they could be attacked at again Asahi had to make the hardest decision of his life. With his wife’s funeral finished Asahi said one more goodbye to his frozen son before moving the clan. Before he left he left protective seals on the compound as to not let anyone enter unless they meet the same fate as his son. 20 Years Ago Still frozen, Shinzo lies dormant as time passed by around him. That is until one day when a group of Suna ninja took refuge in the ruins of the Yuki village. Scouting the village for any sign of life one ninja by the name Kota Higashi found the frozen room. Knowing the rumors of people that venture into this house never returning he was on high alert. Surveying the room before entering, Kota notices at the last second the seals that line the walls. So instead of entering the room he lines it with paper bombs. Quickly exiting the building and taking cover the explosion occurs. However this is not before he notices a small bassenet in the corner with a name on it. The name has faded and is scratched but can still be made out. ‘Shinzo Yuki’ As the dust settles Kota looks over the blast zone and to his surprise the ice is still intact. WIth the seals gone Kota inspects the ice block and is able to see the small child still there perfectly preserved. Gaining an idea in his head Kota sees his team returning to see what caused the explosion. When the team regroups Kota orders them to carry this block of ice back to the village to be inspected. If his hypothesis is correct then the body may be able to be saved as it has not been touched by time. Agreeing to his orders they retreat back to the village. Crossing the boundary and into the desert something amazing went unknown to everyone there…….The ice, if only a little, started to drip. Getting the ice block back to the village, it was taken to the science division where Suna’s top researchers set to work on what they could do about the child inside. Days turned to weeks and still no headway was made on the ice. It was as if it had a will of its own. The ice would drip but would not break for anyone. Not one to give up Kota had researches stay on it but turned his attention elsewhere. This one even starting to turn the gears in his head to come up with his plan ‘Kekai Shinka’. 16 Years Ago 4 years had passed by with Shinzos ice prison kept in a Suna research lab. However now it wasnt so much a prison as a small holding cell. Having spent 4 years in the harsh desert heat, the ice block had melted slightly as if its will was slowly dwindling. With the Kekai Shinka over and the new Kazekage overseeing the research division he comes up with an idea. Like any great leader does when they have an idea he marches down to the lab and sends one strong attack straight at the ice block. Thinking that it would do nothing the researchers kept to their own business until the smallest of noises was heard. However that tiny noise was able to stop a room full of people instantly. Eyes wide everyone in the room turned to look at the block of ice as a crack starts to form up the front. Surprise turned to utter shock as the one crack turned to many and the ice shattered in what everyone would agree was a beautiful spectacle. As the ice fell to the floor nobody moved not even the Kazekage. That is until a small cry was heard. The tiniest wimper turning to a dull sobb and then into a fully blown crying fit. Everyone rushing to the side of the kazekage, they would all see an infant throwing a tantrum in the lab. Getting over the shock Eita quickly makes preparations for Shinzo have records created. Knowing Shinzos lineage he would be part of the kekai Shinka immediately. Having a guardian to watch over the boy, Eita chooses Kain Ishida who retired from active duty. Kain now runs the local bar where all of the ninja gather when they are not on duty. Though this was not to Kains knowledge. Instead of being advised of this, Shinzo was left in a basket on Kains front step. At first Kain was reluctant to take the kid in. Maybe it was the loneliness that set in, not that Kain would ever admit that to anyone, but he finally decided to keep the kid after a month of searching for his real parents. Now Growing up with Kain, Shinzo was taught the basics on how to be a ninja. Learning basic taijutsu and stealth tactics as well as how to gather information. Shinzo would normally try to eavesdrop on conversations while waiting tables at the bar. Kain always believed in a hands on approach to teach and with Shinzos natural curiosity it made things even easier. Kain was shocked at how well Shinzo took to stealth and information gathering so much that he had to make sure to stay on his toes when his surrogate son was close. Though because of his curiosity Shinzo asked Kain about his real parents to which Kain had told him the truth of finding him left on his doorstep. Shinzo was reasonably sad at first but soon came to understand that had this not happened then he would never have met Kain. It is because of this that Shinzo truly looks to Kain as more of a father then he ever did. Growing up over the years Shinzo would keep exploring the village and all it entails. One such important occasion resulted in him making one of his closest friends. On one of his morning walks Shinzo found a strange creature he had never seen before, a scorpion. While those who know what the creature is would avoid it, but not Shinzo. Wanting to gather information on it, Shinzo had the genius idea of getting closer to the animal. However he would find his fun cut short when a very bossy girl named Yōko started to lecture him on the danger associated with a creature like that. Despite the somewhat awkward nature of their first meeting, the pair became close friends, and remained so for some time until certain events caused the two to lose touch. Enrolling him in the academy was a no brainer for anyone who knew Shinzo. Making sure to keep up with his studies he actually enjoyed it even though it was tough. The teachers would always push the students harder than necessary just to try and weed out the weak ones. However Shinzo found comfort in knowing that he would be in it together with his best friend Yōko who was also in his class. This was the life he knew up until his graduation. After graduating the Academy and becoming a full Shinobi, Shinzo can’t wait until he is able to go out and see the world. Combat Style When in combat Shinzo tries to keep a level head. He utilizes his speed and stealth more than raw power. He would rather attack from a hidden location than just charge into battle. This is not to say his taijutsu is bad. He is more than capable of keeping up in an all out brawl. When it comes to fighting hand to hand he uses a more get in and get out fast attack. He uses speed and flexibility to outmaneuver opponents. He does try to get under his opponents skin with slight quips and jabs, anything to throw the opponent of their game. Shinzo is adept at using senbon needles and prefers to use them in a fight as they are harder to detect. However there is another side to Shinzo when he fights. If he is truly angry or upset the quips stop all together. Shinzo takes on a rather cold persona almost as if paying homage to his ice heritage. When he is at this point Shinzo is only concerned with making his opponent unable to keep going. His focus and goal become to hurt and kill. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Senbon (10): Metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy.